This project requires the contractor to provide and operate a materials preparative laboratory to develop existing or new processes, procedures, and techniques, and prepare, in quantity, commercially unobtainable compounds for experimental use in cancer research; provide for the extraction and isolation of materials from natural sources and preparation of such material in quantity for experimental use in cancer research. Specific assignment of materials for preparation will be made by NCI and may include synthesis of all types of chemicals and drugs. Process development for scale-up will be required and production may require access to pilot plant equipment.